fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Vezok999/Archiwum 2
Archiwum mojej dyskusji 2, utworzone 13 lipca 2011 roku. Pytanie Skąd mam rollbacka?? - Masz Tumura. Wyszedł jak wyszedł, nie dawałem kręgosłupa, bo by za bardzo hakkanowaty wyszedł... Ale ty też nie dajesz. To co? Bierzesz czy nie? Lord Vox 10:40, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Vox że się wcinam ale odpowiem za Vezoka (bo wiem że mu się spodoba). JEST GENIALNY.--DARNOK 2 10:43, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Nie zauważyłeś, czy przemilczałeś? Toa Lesskovikk 11:20, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, no nic. Jednak ja też nie jesem sklepem z częściami, mi też się kiedyś zaczną kończyć (czerwone już się kończą). Ale kit z tym. Zostało mi trochę białych po Freeze'ie to zrobię... a nie, nie powiem co :P Niespodziewanka :D Lord Vox 11:26, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Być może każdy, ale ja nie Lord Vox 11:29, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Tylko Apocalipsanatora, większość Teków, Tuyet, Tumura, od Exterminatora wziąłem skrzydła (ale je innymi zastąpiłem), a od Auerieusa wziąłem maskę do 7.7 i ciało do Goldera... A reszta jest cała. Nawet prototyp Arctici trzymam nierozwalony... Sam nie wiem po co. Ale jest plus - mogę robic świetne zdjęcia grupowe :D Lord Vox 11:37, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Ich żywioły to Plazma i Powietrze (sory że tak długo, ale coś mi się zacinało). Toa Lesskovikk 11:41, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Tak. To teraz chwilowo zacznę pracować dla Akuuma. Toa Lesskovikk 11:46, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Już mi niektórych części zaczyna brakować... Dlatego zrobiłem sobie taki zbiór "Części Raczej Przydatnych", czyli jak znajde w pudle jakąś rzadką część to ją sobie daje do specjalnego koszyczka po lodach i mam :) Ale najgorsze jest to, że jak szukam jakiejś części, to jej nie znajduję, a jak jej nie potrzebuję, zawsze tak mam. Chyba zaczne je segregowac... Lord Vox 11:49, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Co Gresh zrobił z dyskusją Florexa?Kani--Nui 13:02, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie, co się z tym stało? Pod wpływem Gresha wyparowało? Czy coś się z dyskusją po**ało (gwiazdki dałem na wszelki wypadek, żeby ban(an)em nie przywalił mi dziadek)(o ja pierdziu, nie wiedziałem że umiem tak rymowąć (dobra, już nie spamuję, bo mnie Veziu naprawdę zbanuje)). Toa Lesskovikk 16:28, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Vezio straszny, Vezio zły.... Ale odkąd anulowałem jego edycję i wkleiłem jego tekst, mi wszystko działa. Vezok999 16:32, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, do jakich kategorii dać Synów Śmierci?Kani--Nui 11:23, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Vezok właź na GG!c --DARNOK 2 15:27, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Rozmawialiście z Voxem o tym ilu M.o.C.-ów mozecie mieć złożonych jednocześnie. Wziąłem się i policzyłem swoje obecnie całe M.o.C.-i - 44 M.o.C-i. Kani--Nui 21:49, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Rzecz jasna nie wszystkie opublikowane.Kani--Nui 21:50, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Vezio, strzeż się! Mam już 61 MOCów na FB - a moim celem jest cię przegonić >:D Lord Vox 15:59, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorki, 62. Tumura nie policzyłem ;P Lord Vox 16:00, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) A właśnie, mógłbyś przenieść Tumur.jpg do Mulox.jpg? Bo skoro mój Tumur ci się nie spodobał, to postanowiłem stworzyc inną postać... Lord Vox 16:02, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego!!! Już masz ponad 4000 edycji (wiem, mam refleks szachisty xD)! A już za 28 edycji będziesz miał 10 000 edycji w systemie Wiki! Trzym się tak dalej. Obyś miał mnóstwo pomysłów na MOCi, mnóstwo setów, aby te MOCi zrobić! Gratulacja dla naszego niesamowitego administratora - Vezoka! Volgaraahk Brzydak jesteś :P Zepsułeś mi moje uroczyste oznajmienie :P Vezok999 14:58, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Qrd, trza mi było powiedzieć na GG, że chcesz to uroczyście ogłosić :P Tak czy siak - GRATULACJE!!! Volgaraahk Taa... Raczej tak. PS Słuchałeś któregoś? Lord Vox 17:56, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) To drugie :D--93.105.215.164 18:29, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Vezok skasujesz Zmiany proszęCiemny antroz 007 18:51, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) SIEMKA !!!!!!! JESTEM TU NOWY :):):) POWIECCIE CO I JAK OK?? BENDE WDZIENCZY I DAM JAKIES PIOSENKI TEDEGO MISZCZA RAPU:) POZDROWIONKA!!!:) podpis TeDe Elo Vezo. słuchaj możesz miz czys pomóc. niemogą znienić koloru w szablonach >HETROX 23< Wszystkiego najlepszego! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Dużo zdrowia, bo to bardzo ważne, szczęścia w życiu osobistym, powodzenia na aukcjach i mnóstwo natchnienia do M.o.C.ków, Tablicy i wszystkiego czego sobie życzysz. Sto lat!--Guurahk 14:53, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego! Życzę Ci mnóstwo pomysłów i natchnień, mnóstwo setów, tablicy (nie wiem o co chodzi, ale skoro Guru pisze o tablicy, to ja też xD) i powodzenia w życiu! Niech się spełnią Twoje marzenia (no chyba że marzysz o zawładnięciu światem itp. to niech lepiej się to nie spełnia xD) No to jeszcze raz wszystkiego najgoodniejszego ;) Volgaraahk Hmm... Krótko mówiąc, życzę ci wszystkiego czego sobie życzysz, czego chcesz, itd. itp. etc. BionicleFan Tu Kora. Ta sama co wkopała na tę wiki magię. Chodzi o tę serię o Toa Mrocznej Wody i o Sercu Gwiazd. Można ją przenieść, ale jeśli ci to nie pasuje to powiedz.User:Kora Magna Mi tam Kora przeszkadzać nie będzie ;) No i Vezok - połamania nóg :D czyśbyś miał urodziny ;) ?Lord Vox 17:48, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Tia I się zapowiadają jak.... Vezok999 17:50, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiedziałem :D! Lord Vox 17:52, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie wysilam się :P Pisałem te rady, bo lubię pomagać innym zagubionym ludziom... A z resztą nudziło mi się, to pisałem :D Volgaraahk Mam prośbę: czy mógłbyś zamieścić instrukcję do Luminisa? Bo chyba dam radę go zbudować i zrobić mu foto z Navu.Kani--Nui 21:37, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) 31680466 Coś do dodania? Kani--Nui 15:59, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) Turniej Mam pytanie: Ostatnia walka w turnieju miała (lub miała mieć) miejsce w grudniu. Jest już połowa stycznia i nie widzę zapisów na styczeń. Dlaczego? - Bartii 15:18, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) Aha, ok... - Bartii 17:38, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Właź na GG!Kani--Nui 21:08, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Czyżbyś miał zamiar odejść <:O ? Lord Vox 16:11, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Qrde, ani mi się waż >:O Nie napisałeś artu o 7.7, Kirze, Golderze i Alerze, nie pokazałeś tej kobiety, co miałabyć konkurencją, prowadzisz widgeterów i, kurde, ADMINEM jesteś :O Lord Vox 16:16, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Fak noł! Czemu odchodzisz :O ? Lord Vox 16:21, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Pozwolisz, żeby Gresh zajął miejsce najlepszego MOCera na FB? Lord Vox 16:30, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Pewnie ktoś go obraził. Szkoda, że stracimy tak wartościowego i chadowego twórcę wspaniałych M.O.C.-ków, świetnych Fan Ficków i Fantastycznych historii M.O.C.-ków i opisów broni. Żegnaj, o Veziu.Od dziś będę nosił tylko taki podpis, z powodu utraty takiego wspaniałego usera, jakim jest Vezok999. Lecz zapomniałem jeszcze dodać pytania - Dlaczemu? (Dlaczego i Czemu w jednym słowie) Dlaczemu odchodzisz? Kto cię obraził? A może znudziły ci się Bio? Bionicle Fan Vezio poszedł w cholerę i już nam nie odpowie <:( Lord Vox 16:41, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Nie w cholerę, bo ja to czytam -_ - I nie, Bio mi się absolutnie nie znudziły (w końcu nie po to zamawiałem tydzień temu Toa Mahri, żeby z nich teraz mocków nie zrobić) ani nikt mnie nie obrazał Vezok999 17:15, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) 1)Vezok!!! Ty żyjesz!!! Cytując Banderwila na dyskusji Voxa "Twój powrót pokrzepi społeczeństwo". On tak mówił o tobie, nie o Voxie, tak dla ścisłości mówię. 2)Zajedwakurdebiście, że wróciłeś chyba że nie wróciłeś -_- 3)Twój post zwalił mnie z krzesła, z powodu "Nie w cholerę, bo ja to czytam". A ja na EB dostałem od Gresha bana na 2 godziny za powiedzenie "cholera". Ale się nie czepiam, bo wróciłeś, o Adminie. Mam nadzieję. 4) Tyle pisałBionicleFan to mój podpis klasyczny. Heh, teraz wszyscy będą się cieszyć i cię witać... Ja osobiście wiedziałem, że tak będzie... No, może przez pierwsze kilka godzin myślałem ze żeś odszedl na zawsze... Więc tak - zroiłem 7.7, Goldera, Alera i Kirę... I zacząłem pisać takiego opowiadanko - Xet: Łowcy. Jeśli mógłbyś, to się wypowiedz :3 Aha, Zivo wrócił... Lord Vox 09:45, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Ale nie ja ich tam na listę wpisałem -_- Lord Vox 09:52, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, byłem zbyt przejęty twoim odejściem <:( Lord Vox 10:01, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) I? Mogę się zająć galeriami? Lord Vox 18:39, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Veziu, usuń Xena i dyskusję. Lord Vox 19:47, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że na siłę czegoś szukasz... A to, to niby co: ? - Ale jak się to robi?Sekenuva 19:48, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) Na dole strony jest "dodaj kategorię". Dalej już sobie powinienieś poradzic, Seke. Lord Vox 19:51, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) Udało mi się wyłudzić GG :D Jutro (jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze) będę mieć. I'm happy :D Lord Vox 17:42, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) Pomyślałem se: puszczę sobie jakąś muzę, potem zainstaluję GG (wręcz uwielbiam robić różne rzeczy podczas słuchania muzy) i po wciśnięciu magicznego przycisku "Enter" ekran zgasł i cały komp się jednym słowem... rozdupczył :/ Lord Vox 19:01, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Spróbowałbym bym, gdyby komputer działał. Póki co nawet nie daje się włączyć. Jednak spoko, niedługo będzie naprawa. Łeee... Ja chcę wrócić do mojego komputerka, a nie siedzieć przy tym zamulonym gracie. Tutaj nawet myszka kółka nie ma <:( Lord Vox 20:13, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Nom. Tak jakos wyszło xD Lord Vox 11:34, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Ale nie - Zabójcze B ma czterech członków! X) A, i jest nowa wersja PG. Lord Vox 17:42, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Nom. Ja jak nawet nie mam ochoty to oceniam xD Lord Vox 17:47, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Jesteś na gg? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mam takie pytanie, już po głowie mi chodzi chyba od tygodnia... Ile MOCów robisz na 1 dzień? Lord Vox 16:55, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) 1. No tak, sorry... 2. Też wolałem stary, ale zmiana skórki mnie do tego zmusiła 3. Kurde, nawet nie zauważyłem :D Lord Vox 17:21, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Twoja dyskusja się w oczach powiększa :D Już 33 kilo. Rządzić twardą ręką Vez, tak jest! Jedyny Rollback na wiki :D Może Cię to zaciekawi: "Może".... - Gresh, ty rezygnujesz z Gresha O_O ? Lord Vox 09:31, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) To ty to sprzedajesz #_#???! ja swoich setuw nigdy nie sprzedam; zostawie dla swoich dzieci;)Leva5 11:53, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Hej Vezok mam super pomysl! Zrubmy konkurs MOCerski na zbudowanie toa Helryx lub Tuyet!Napisz co o tym sądzisz.Leva5 12:24, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) A kto by chciał wziąść udział -_- ? Lord Vox 12:29, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Trzeba popytac uzytkowników; a jak było z tym konkursem na Certavusa¿?Leva5 12:53, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Hej Vezok, ja mam jeszcze superszejszy: napisać arty o tym co to MOC (co oznacza skrót etc.) i Stop-Motion. Do Voxa: ja. Lesiu namber tu 12:45, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Ale i tak robię lepsze żeńskie postacie od ciebie >:D Lord Vox 13:46, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Zaczynasz się robić takim bufonem jak twój idol :P Vezok999 13:59, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Teraz mam trzech (wielką trójcę :D) - NSSD, BioRocka i KylerNuvę. I nie jestem bufonem - tylko mówię prawdę No bo spróbuj ktoś przebić Nigrę... >:D NSSD zresztą też... Lord Vox 14:02, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Ale to, w jaki sposób się tę "prawdę" mówi, zalezy od tego, jak cię inni postrzegają- dla mnie ci, co się przechwalają to po prostu bufony Vezok999 14:07, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, dobra, nie mam ochoty się z tobą sprzeczać (idę poszukać kogoś innego >:D) Lord Vox 14:25, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Prawa biurokratów. Zakładam, że nic nie zmieniło w sprawie tych biurokratów, więc zabrałem im uprawnienia. Takie rzeczy możesz zgłaszać bezpośrednio do mnie, lub przez Contact, przeciętny user nie pomoże ci odwołać biurokraty :). Zareagowałem tak późno, bo wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi na forum. Anoon6 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 15:22, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) siema Vezok! Mam pytanie czy ty jesteś biurokratą, czy ktoś inny? Bo mam ważną sprawę do obgadania. PS: masz fajne bionicle :) pozdro[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:24, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) chciałbym nawiązać współpracę, chodzi mi o to, abyś zrobił baner na głównej, który będzie reklamowal naruto fanon wikię http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki , a my zrobimy to samo. Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie niekorzystne, ale zależy mi na reklamowaniu wiki, rozumiesz.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:59, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) niestety staffowie zadecydowali, że fanony nie mogą mieć spotlightów[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:44, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) hmmm...tak poza tym to mogę cię prosić o link do strony głównej, bo nie mogę znaleźć xD[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:29, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) to faktycznie się wygłupiłem :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:36, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) dobrze coś wymyślę, wy też chcecie ze zdjęciem czy normalny baner?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:07, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ok dziękuje za informacje, my w tym czasie wymyślimy jakieś zdjęcie do naszego Pozdro :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:03, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) cóż, nasz biurokrata nie zgodził się na baner na głównej stronie, tylko na umieszczenie linku w pasku podręcznych stron, wiesz tam gdzie masz toa, truniej FB i takie tam. W sumie wyjdzie to na dobre, gdyż link cały czas będzie widać, a wiem z przyzwyczajenie, że często korzystam z tego paska, więc turdno by było linka nie zauważyć :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:27, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) zrobiłem reklame Waszej wiki w pasku menu, bo u nas układ strony graficznej na fanowskiej wiki jest taki sobie i trudno tam co kolwiek umieścić, a Wy jak na głównej czy też w pasku narzędzi bo GothicWarrior mi na ostania chwilę coś powiedział o tej wzajemnej reklamie[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|''' Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('zapytaj')]] 15:03, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) yo! tą grafikę co miałabyć wsadzona do banera mam umieścić na wiki, czy ci podesłać link?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 18:43, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, w sumie to nawet lepiej[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 17:28, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Ale Bandek wiedział, Panrahk wiedział, Muraga wiedział. Żaden z nich Ci nie powiedział? Dobra, ale bez żartów, to na gg jestem. Ostatnio mnie nie było prze dwa tygodnie z powodu wysokiej gorączki i byłem bez możliwości wejścia na FB (cały dzień w łóżku i tylko laptopratował mnie przed szaleństwem). Jeśli masz jakieś pilne sprawy to możesz mi tu napisać, jeśli mnie nie ma na gg.--Guurahk 18:50, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz co? Ranisz mnie! Pewnie że chcę zostać! Zdarzały się innym dłuższe przerwy. Ile mnie nie było? Dwa tygodnie co byłem chory? Bo z tego co pamiętam to ostatni post był w sobotę dwa tygodnie temu i dotyczył Glatorianina Lodu Voxa. Kiedy zostałem adminem poczułem się kimś ważnym. Kiedy wszyscy pisali "Guurahk na Admina" czułem motylki w brzuchu - poważka! Pewnie, że nie oddam. Za żadne skarby. Ta wikia odcisnęła piętno na całym moim życiu. Bionicle stało się dla mnie czymś więcej niż zwykłym hobby (ale nie obsesją ok?). W życiu tego nie zostawię i nie oddam admina. Założysz się, że szybciej oddasz admina ode mnie? :D To nie był żart >( Dobra, a teraz zwięźle jak Spartanin - Nie, nie oddam admina Mr. Vezok--Guurahk 19:03, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki :3 I graty z powodu 5 tysi ;) Lord Vox 17:23, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Vezok, chyba nie zrozumiałeś o co mi wtedy chodziło. Chodziło mi o wykorzystywanie swoich części i ich ewentualny zakup, ale Greshowi o zakupowaniu części nie mówiłem, bo sam wspomniał, że nie ma funduszy. A z resztą co Ci do tego, co robię? Póki nie wandalizuję Wiki, nie obrażam userów, nie spamuję itp. itd., póty nie powinieneś się przejmować mną. Volgaraahk 16:29, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) W sumie... Masz rację, lepiej, żebym się nie odzywał do nikogo i na żaden temat... W końcu jestem taki zły user, taki straszny hipokryta... Przyznaj - nie chcesz mnie tu na Wiki, jedynie zawadzam Ci i tej społeczności. A pomyśleć, że starałem się być dobrym userem... No cóż, nie wszystko w życiu wychodzi. Tak więc narqa, odezwę się do kogoś z Wiki za jakieś... Nigdy (tak, obrażam się jak małe dziecko i się tego nie wypieram... Z resztą pewnie tak właśnie mnie widzi większość społeczności FB - jak małego, hipokrytycznego bachora) Volgaraahk 16:46, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Ojojoj, jakaś wojna się nam na Wiki szykuje <:( Co do archiwum, Vezok, to na razie nie potrzebuję... Lord Vox 17:04, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. Taaa... Wiem, co czujesz... Może jakieś tam archiwum załatwię. 2. Ja też wiem, co czuje Gresh... Jakby. Kiedyś to praktycznie kiedy potrzebowałem jakiejś części to ją brałem... Teraz już mi brakuje... Wiem, wiem - po co trzymać te wszystkie MOCi w całości? Bo się do nich... Przywiązałem <:3 Ale brakuje mi, szczególnie tych małych płaskich części, których użyłem np. do zamocowania maski Hordika na głowie Metru. Ale mi używanie Photoshopa nie przeszkadza (sam bym też tego używał, tylko że nie umiem) 3. Ta, to wkurza ;P Lord Vox 17:20, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Vezok mam takie pytanie gdzie Jest głosowanie na artykuł i grafikę tygodnia? Antroz007 09:24, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Na to się nie głosuje - admini wybierają to, co im się spodoba. Każdy z trzech adminów jest odpowiedzialny za coś innego w "... tygodnia". No, teraz to się pozmieniało, bo Gresh i Vox robią w arcie i grafie tygodnia. Tylko Kopaka, jeśli się nie mylę, nadal jest odpwiedzialny za cytat. Volgaraahk 12:55, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Nie admini, tylko osoby odpowiedzialne- tak sie akurat złozyło, że w głosowanu wygralismy ja i Kopaka jako admini i Guurahk, który potem został adminem :P Vezok999 13:00, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Veziu, usuń rysunek Sorix, bo jej nowa wersja jest... cóż, różni się, i nie chcę tego artu na moim blogu (właśnie, przydałoby się coś dodać do rysunków). No, ale weź usuń, bo nie dam nowej wersji tego obrazka, bo odkąd pomieszało mi z Etą nie ufam tej opcji :P A poza tym ten art przypomina mi o "plagiacie", a to mi się miło nie kojarzy :/ Lord Vox 20:14, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha, prosiłbym jeszcze o usunięcie rysunku Hserga, bo mi nie wyszedł, a narysowałem nowy... Lord Vox 20:19, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Veziu, zerknij na moją galerię. Lesiu namber tu 20:26, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Mógłbyś na GG? Mam taką jedną sprawę. Niez. Lesiu Vezok co się stało z moją Dyskusją?! Antroz007 13:11, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Vezok mogę użyć Florexa w moim opowiadaniu Nowa Organizacja? User:Antox08 moge zgłosić mojego Mitro-Gresha do turnieju? Jak to co się stało? Sobie siedzi na FB i nikomu nie przeszkadza... Ostatnio poza pogrubieniem nagłówków niec nie zmieniałem... Czyli że praktycznie jest taki sam jak przedtem... A coś się stało? Lord Vox 12:25, kwi 1, 2011 (UTC) Kurwa! No przecież... Już zapomniałem jak przyklejałem karteczki na plecy ludzi... No i biegający koleś z TrollFace na dA też się rzuca w oczy. A jednak udało ci się mnie nabrać, gratulacje (byłeś dzisiaj pierwszy ;D) Lord Vox 12:35, kwi 1, 2011 (UTC) Nom. Racja. Może się jeszcze pobawię i pozmieniam, ale nie dzisiaj. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ktaegoryzacja Czy kategoryzować Wike może każdy user (bo bym chciał).Antroz007 17:37, kwi 10, 2011 (UTC) Władca Cieni Veziu, jestem beznadziejny w budowaniu tytanów. Mógłbyś zbudowac Władcę Cieni? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 17:33, kwi 11, 2011 (UTC) Coś w stylu Chorsata. Jest z rasy, która z wyglądu przypomina wielkich Toa Cienia. Tak, czarny kolor. Dwie ręce, dwie nogi. Jego rasa nie nosi Kanohi,, lecz może posiadac np. Pakari. To powinno starczyc. Powodzenia! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 17:50, kwi 11, 2011 (UTC) Heh, to był przykład - rób, jaką chcesz głowę - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 18:02, kwi 11, 2011 (UTC) Przełom I tak pewnie każdy pójdzie w moje ślady (podobnie jak z galeriami) więc nie ma sensu robić "blokady" i udostępniać tylko wybranym... - wysłańcy mroku Veziu proooooooosze,czy dodasz mojego slave of darkness do wysłańców mroku. tahu4455 A dodasz do nich arnanusa?Tahu4455 11:51, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Dobra mam teraz muxana czy go dodasz?Tahu4455 12:45, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha :D no to by było wręcz ironiczne z mojej strony. Równie dobrze mógłbym założyć bloga i napisać o tym, że blogi są niepotrzebne. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę nie wiem czy to ranking Hej mam małe pytanko, gdy np. wchodze na bronie i narzędzia i tam mam osiem zdjęć to jest ranking naj;epszych? Tahu4455 08:37, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) Zrobię niedługo tylko znajdę jakiś dobry obraz jakiejs wyspy , a jak ty zrobiłes mapę archipelagu pół księrzyca?Antroz007 09:26, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki .Antroz007 09:37, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Może nie powinienem ci tego mówić (nawet nie chcę), ale ktoś ci spamuje na YT (od razu mówię, że to nie ja) Vox 19:17, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Vox ma rację, ktoś tam Ci w komentach spamem sypie. Kani--Nui 19:29, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) No dzięki, ale sam o tym wiem Vezok999 19:58, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nie ma za co =D Vox 20:01, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nie wiem, czemu, ale mam przeczucie co do tożsamości tego gościa. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:12, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ta, to ja oczywiście ;P Vox 12:14, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) To znowu ja Vezok musisz mi pomóc. nie wiem, jak stworzyć tabelę i galerie zdjęć Ackar29175 10:23, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) Albo mi się wydaje, że scieło ci edycję, albo mam amnezję. I ścieło ci posta na blogu Gurcia. Kubix2000 14:30, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie mi, tylko '''tobie. '''Niez. Kubix2000 Vezok mam pytanie: czy jesteś w stanie zmienić ten link tak by widniał sam napis Naruto Fanon Wiki, a nie link?? jesli nie to masz tu wyjaśnienie: *Polecane **http://pl.anime.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna|Anime Wiki **http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna|Bleach Wiki **http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki| Naruto Fanon Wiki [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 17:08, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) jest ok tylko skasuj jeszcze ten nawias kwadratowy z tyłu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''Brutus, ten od zdrady]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:13, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) Zmień sobie z "ten użytkownik przekroczył 5000 edycji" na "ten użytkownik przekroczył 6000 edycji" Panrahk17 17:27, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Hej, masz czas na h&h?--Guurahk 15:31, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Aaa... OK. No to miłego dnia i pozdrów Maluma.--Guurahk 15:42, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Zajął byś się wkońcu Hironeusem plissss... Malum121 20:56, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) szablon Hej jak się robi szablon ze zdjęciem? Tahu4455 11:55, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) Vezok, dałoby radę usunąć to zdjęcie całującej się pary? Sory za to, ale to miał być "mały żarcik" ze strony mojej siostry Ackar29175 12:24, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Usuniesz mój bezsensowny blog Choroba znów atakuje.Antroz007 14:11, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) Bo...? Vox 18:30, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) Niech ci będzie... Vox 18:33, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz co? Odpier... odwal siebie i swoją rodzinę od moich filmów. Nie chcę nikomu dorównywać (a zwłaszcza Dawnowi -.-). (przypuszczam że twój komentarz był w stylu brata, bo liczba negatywnych głosów wzrosła o 1, jak nie to sorry) Vox 13:33, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Ten ostatni koment był od Panrahka, tylko zapomniał się wylogować z konta Vezia. Volgaraahk 13:38, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) W takim razie odwal swoją rodzinę. Vox 13:40, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) A to nie możesz tego napisać na dyskusjach brata i kuzyna Vezia? Volgaraahk 13:41, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Właśnie to robię -.- Vox 13:44, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Oooo.. Fak ju >:/ Vox 14:30, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Instrukcja Wstawisz istrukcje do Trootha.Antroz007 09:31, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Aha, OK. Po prostu nie potrafiłem go znaleźć. Aleś Ty dzisiaj uszczypliwy :P--Guurahk 12:42, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Rejestrowałem się tylko raz, bystrzaku :P Volgaraahk 13:02, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Tak, ciebie ciebie :P Patrz w słownik: zinterpretować, nie zinpretować Volgaraahk 13:09, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) "To graj, a nie..." jakby to rzekł Muraga. Volgaraahk 13:19, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Vezok, mogę umieścić Rantara na jednej z wysp Archipelagu Półksiężyca? Wynalazca Może być, spoko, historia świetna. A Kung Fu też mi nie pasuje raczej. Początki... Wzorowałem się na Navu, Suvilu i właśnie Florexie, więc tak, początki mogą ci się kojarzyć Najlepiej na Harei. Moron to teren Drawzera, a Sedin Florexa, więc Harea. OREO!!! Sam tego chciałeś. Podaj mi, które z tych sześciu wysp są zamieszkane i są niczyim terenem Kreis Reineus Lurea Sumseo Foun Ramun Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dobra. Harea. Wpiszę to w historię Rantara, jak znów usiądę do kompa. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Oks. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Nie wiem. Postaram się (skoro będzie w twojej lokacji, to raczej Fan-ficki dotyczyłyby (jeśli je napiszę) tego, co było przed trafieniem na Hareę, jak podróżował.). Użytkownik:BionicleFan mój ulubiony admin thumb|400pxDla najlepszego admina w historii wiki Vezoka 999. Od usera Tahu 08:02, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o FB to się zgodzę. W przypadku EB był ktoś (ale niewiele) lepszy od niego. - W pełni wiem o kogo chodzi... Imiennik jednego z naszych userów, prawda?Kani--Nui 18:58, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Zobacz Vezok, jaką ślicznie wykonaną odznakę dostałeś :) Vox 13:10, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) :Zobaczy w czwartek jak wróci..... z kądśtam :) - On wraca jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem (chyba)Panrahk17 13:39, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Vox, zamknij się, liczą się przede wszystkim intekcję. Wielkie dzięki, miły prezent po przyjeździe Vezok999 19:31, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Hej czy to chodziło ci o "gumki" kiedy napisałeś mi o zmianie złączek? --DARKON TAMUR 23:06, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) a "rączki" chyba źle napisałeś? tak? --DARKON TAMUR 23:07, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) siema Vezok! mam pytanie: czy wiesz jak wprowadzić te osiągnięcia do starszych wiki?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 05:06, maj 27, 2011 (UTC) thx za odpowiedź[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:38, maj 27, 2011 (UTC) Popieram Tahu ;] WiaraGwarancjąWygranej 14:12, cze 3, 2011 (UTC) organizacja Hej, dodasz mojego huruxa do wysłańców mroku? Tahu 09:10, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Dwa pytanka - pierwsze primo, zbudowałem dwóch Toa, Anstef (Żelazo) oraz Ondam (Światło). Chciałem zrobić drużynę trzech Toa - Anstef, Ondam oraz Rantar, ten, co ci się w nim oczy Hordika nie podobały. Zrobiłbym, że poznali się, gdy płynął w stronę Archipelagu Półksiężyca, chcąc pomóc podczas walk, uratował im życie, oni jemu, zaprzyjaźnili się, a gdy dopłynęli, postanowili wszyscy trzej zamieszkać na Harei. Ewentualnie, pamiętasz, jak pisałeś, że Rantar mógłby być na Reineusie lub Lurei? To tam mógłbym ich wstawić. Wiesz, Anstefa na Lureę, a Ondama na Reineus. Ale trochę bardziej chyba Harea. Wiesz, to team. A drugie primo, widzisz, chciałbuym wiedzieć, co to Drużyna Zmierzchu (nie było mnie na wiki, jak powstała, rodzice zrobili mi półroczny odwyk od kompa) i czy jest pełna. To napisałem ja, BionicleFan Błagam, nie mów, że Nickelback znasz!!! Myślałem, że jedyny jestem!!! Pojawi się może też w Soundtrackach Linkin Park, trochę jeszcze 12 Stones, no i dużo Nickelbacku. Muzyka w tym stylu. aaaaaa... nie wiedziałem. Thanks. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Oooooo... to dlatego miałem usunięte zakłady. Dzięki za informację, obiecuję poprawę, etc., etc., etc.... itd. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Tak wpadłem bo dawno nie byłem na wiki :)-- Vezok, ja Cię chyba zatłukę. Nie dodawaj kategorii do moich postaci. Zakosiłeś mi 10 kategorii, a miałbym już odznakę >(--Guurahk 07:12, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) No i trudno. Jak nawet nie zdążyłem szablonu zmienić, to co dopiero kategorię dodać >( Dobra, dzięki za wyręczenie mnie, ale na przyszłość, proszę, zostaw to mnie--Guurahk 13:11, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Ocenisz? Ocenisz XW-77? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy do tego Moca - Kto wie. Jeśli los pozwoli... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wiatr Południa Północy No więc - zbudowałem kilku Toa (M.O.C-ki będą, jak uda mi się zdobyć maski). No i ogólnie jest tak, że mam pytanko, czy da się dołączyć ich do Wiatru. Jeden z nich jest żółto-czarny, żywioł to prawdopodobnie plazma), pozostałych nie wiem, musiałbym znaleźć maski, ale chyba jeden czerwony, a drugi zielony. I wyjdzie mi GSŚ - Grupa Sygnalizacji Świetlnej. To tyle ode mnie, pisał to Użytkownik:BionicleFan No nie lubię zbyt częstych zmian, ale od czasu do czasu można ;p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Dobrze, zaszła jednak mała zmiana planów. Toa będą mieli żywioły: Plazma, Grawitacja, Elektryczność i jeszcze jakiś. Może będzie ich więcej. Jak ich wszystkich zbuduję to dam znać. Tyle w temacie na dzisiaj, pisał to Użytkownik:BionicleFan Kolejna poprawka - Toa będzie dwóch, jeden będzie miał żywioł plazmy, a drugi lodu. Ewentualnie zamiast drugiego Toa dam Rahi, konkretniej panterę (instrukcję do pantery postaram się wyciągnąć od Kopaki (z Gwen, będę musiał ją trochę "upgrade'nąć")). Użytkownik:BionicleFan Niech to!!! Mieliśmy konflikt edycji. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Oki, krótko mówiąc - stworzyłem Toa do Wiatru Północy. Jest tylko jeden, ale zawsze jakiś. Jego żywioł to lód, uzbrojenie to dwa miecze, miotacz elementarny i kolczaste nagolenniki (tak, wiem że są od Karzona i lepsze byłyby od Kentisa, ale od Karzona bardziej mi pasują, bo są węższe) (Działanie miotacza: w środku miotacza formuje się kula stworzona z mocy elementarnej Toa. Jako że się formuje, a nie tworzy, od razu ma odpowiedni rozmiar. Następnie wystarczy, by użytkownik pomyślał o tym, by pocisk wyleciał, a ten to robi. Proste.). Kanohi to Kiril w kształcie Akaku Soleka. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Też już o tym myślałem, ale jak dotychczas brakowało mi chęci... Volgaraahk 07:30, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, akurat kupuję Toa Ignikę, i wpadłem na pomysł, żeby zrobić w Wietrze Północy swój oddział Wiatrowców. Gdzieś 13-15 to raz, a każdego zrobię jako M.O.C-ka. Każdy z nich miałby inny żywioł, maskę też (chyba) itd, itd. Dowódcą byłby ten Toa Lodu, o którym ci mówiłem. Oczywiście nie narzucam decyzji. I od razu mówię, że postaram się zrobić ich wszystkich bez rozkładania żadnego. Eee... A z czego niby mam się tłumaczyć? Lesiu namber tu 13:04, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Emm... A jest gdzieś napisane "tworzenie kategorii bez pozwolenia amina zabronione"? Bo ja jakoś nie widziałem... Lesiu namber tu 14:34, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Akurat nie wiem, o co się tu kłócić... Lesiu zrobił kategorię dla swoich artykułów, ja też wczoraj to zrobiłem, i...? Vox 14:40, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli tak, to po co kategoria "Bestie Ardonu", skoro są "Stworzenia"? "Nie będziemy się rozdrabniać na każde najmniejsze gówno" Lesiu namber tu 14:56, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Chwilowo rozszerzenie jest niemożliwe z powodu braku Kubixa, chyba, że mam narobić "Coming Soon'ów" Lesiu namber tu 15:09, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Pamiętasz, jak pisałem ci o oddziale? No to czy mógłbym wpisać ich imiona do artykułu o Wietrze Północy? Dziękuję. . Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dobrze, to wpiszę za chwilę do arta o Wietrze imiona tych Toa. P.S. Trzech tysięcy raczej nie, jeśli już, to jeden, no może półtora tysiąca. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Aaaaaa... to można było napisać "3" słownie i jedno "0" cyfrą, wtedybym zrozumiał. Sorry, zamulony jestem ostatnio A właśnie, zgodziłbyś się, żeby jeden z tych Toa miał jednak wymyślony żywioł, jak Duchy, lub Słońce? Kolory mi się skończyły. (brązowego nie mam maski, prpurowej części nie mam żadnej, czerwonego, niebieskiego i zielonego starcza mi na jedną postać na kolor, białego i szarego na trzy, czarnego też na trzy (bo tyle jest). Muszę ci przekazać smutne wieści - nie mogę stworzyć Toa do wiatru, bo ci Toa (będzie ich sześciu tylko, na resztę brakło części) będą drużyną, i będą uczestniczyć w moich FF (zdecydowałem się napisać, więc możesz zacząć się bać). Użytkownik:BionicleFan No tak, zapomniałem. Ale i tak stworzę dwóch, żeby czyjś oddział uzupełnić No tak, zapomniałem ci przekazać - robię duży oddział Toa. (Chcę wreszcie odbudować elementy w pudle, ale nie chcę odbudowywać ich jako setów) dlatego kupię na Boże Narodzenie paczkę od 2 do 5 kg elementów. Na razie zaprzestaję budowania M.O.Cków Toa i jakichkolwiek wojowników. Ale nie po to tu piszę - jako że dałeś mi instrukcję do Płomiennego Demona, mógłbym zbudować jego "mniejszego brata"? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Tę wczorajszą?--Guurahk 15:50, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) cześć cześć Vezon999 tu King Dragomon.Chciałeś poznać muj wiek.Mam 13 lat o FB dowiedziałem się przypadkie.Byłem na encyklopedi bionicle i klikłem losową wiki i przezuciło mnie tutaj cieszyłem się ze względu na to że tutaj można tworzyć artykuły o swoich własnych bioniclach.Trochę będe miał artykułów.mam na oku 5 artykułów z czego jedengo toa zbudowałem dziś ale ciągle jego broń to prototyp.dzięki za wskazówki będe się ich słuchał.pozdrawiam ciebie i wszystkich innych.do usłyszenia.jakby co to napisz. King Dragomon, sorry, że się wtrącam, ale on jest Vezo''k''999. Black Magic 20:35, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Kule żywiołów O co ci chodziło z tamtymi kulami żywiołów co napisałeś na dyskusji Wartora, dawno nie byłem więc mi przypomnij, ok? :< - UTC *The Dark Warrior 11:32 29 kwi 2011 Ale to nie ja napisałem kule żywiołów tylko Akkumo, a po za tym co ci chodziło z tym "wyjaśnij dlaczego nie jest kobietą" ? - UTC 29 czerwiec 15:00 The Dark Warrior A i jeszcze jedno.Wartor nie jest kobietą, a oto dowody: #Wartor na początku miał Żywioł Światła, ale że zdobył Kanohi Levortax to zmienił się jego żywioł na Elektryczność. #Wartor jest żywiołem elektryczności, a nie błyskawicy,bo błyskawica pochodzi z sił natury,a elektryczność zasila technologię. - The Dark Warrior 11:33 cze 30 UTC Problem Cześć Vezok999 mam taki mały problem powiesz jak się dodaje artykuł do kategori. Tak, doświadczony jestem. Na tawernie jestem zalogowany, bo tak mogę zgłębić tajniki HoMM - po "polskiemu": dzięki temu będę więcej wiedział o Heroesie(teraz czekam na informacje dotyczące różdżek, jakich mają używać magowie Sanktuarium. - Hrabia Larkanni Tak! Bardzo! - Hrabia Larkanni Ale co? - Hrabia Larkanni Na razie jeszcze nie grałem, bo nie mam kasy, ale myślę, że Twierdza może być dobra. - Hrabia Larkanni Odejście Czy jeszcze moje oko ujrzy jakiś nowy (twój) wspaniały M.O.C.? Czy już masz z górki i dochodzi to do...... (ech....) odejścia? - Kurde, miałem konfa... ale chciałżem spytać o to samo co Gresh, więc w sumie nic się nie stało. A wracając do tematu odchodzisz czy nie? Black Magic 10:56, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Czy mógłbyś mnie dodać do kategorii Userzy? Bo ja sam siebie nie mogę...... - To jest zaje*iste! - Hrabia Larkanni Takie małe pytanko. Wiesz jak się rysuje ludzką twarz (potrzebuję tego do bardzo ważnego projektu, lepiej żebyś nie wiedział jakiego)? - Hrabia Larkanni Zawsze chcesz mnie zjechać? - Hrabia Larkanni zaproszenie MISTRZU VEZOKU, zapraszam cię do mojej gry na bionicle rpg wiki. gra jest jeszcie w fazie budowy więcproszę o zgłoszenie się 10 lipca. >HETROX 23< Stara dyskusja Nie sądzisz, że już czas przenieść dyskusję do Archiwum? - Skończone :D Heh a to nowina :D Przyjazny Vezokowi :D PS: '''Ta strona ma 70 kilobajtów. Jeśli to możliwe, spróbuj podzielić tekst na mniejsze części. '''Wypadałoby wreście podzielić :X -Beyonce Wymiata d-_-b Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku